


Love Has Earth To Which She Clings

by Hekate1308



Series: Love Has Earth To Which She Clings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Mating, Gen, Mating Bond, Teacher!Dean, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had brought this on himself, had indulged in too many touches, too many smiles, too many thoughts, until it had been too late and he was stuck loving someone who was not only incapable, but forbidden to love him back. AU, teacher!Dean and angel!Cas; Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I published a ficlet on tumblr some time ago and decided to expand it into a story. I hope you enjoy, please review!

_The 21th of June 1861 is usually seen as the day the angels first came to earth; however, some historians have contested that date, claiming that the visions of many who were seen as prophets or lunatics in the centuries and even millennia before were indeed visited by angels; this intriguing hypothesis is of course sadly improvable._

_Thomas Astern, History of the Relations between Humans and Angels, p.136_

"As you can imagine, people were shocked" Dean explained. "I mean, you're just living your life and suddenly a guy with big wings is standing right in front of you and babbling about Heaven".

His students chuckled. Many of his colleagues didn't like to use colloquial speech, but Dean had found that it worked best with 16-year-olds.

"Priests and generally religious people just went crazy. There are many accounts of how they reacted. Some even became atheists".

Krissy Chambers raised her hand. "Why? They found out angels existed".

"But not the way they thought. Angels were neither warriors of God nor guardians of mankind; they were just doing their own thing up in Heaven, are still doing it, and if they know what happens after we die, they aren't telling us."

Dean believed that they didn't know themselves, for the simple reason that his best friend, who should know better than anybody – well, human, had sworn he had no idea, but he didn't tell his students. There were some dreams, some hopes you shouldn't take away from someone so young. And especially not from Krissy, whose mother had died a few years before. Dean knew that pain.

As usual, the students hung on his every word when he talked about angels. He could count the number of times all of them had paid attention in English on one hand, but put them in angelology and the greatest trouble makers became prodigies of good behaviour.

He took a deep breath. Now came the one thing that put his class apart from any other in the country, the one thing that had ensured him the spot of Favourite Teacher of Lawrence High School in the last few years.

A familiar pain started pounding in his chest as he thought of it, but he pushed it aside. He'd deal with it later.

"As you no doubt know, my best friend is an angel. He'll be joining us next week so you can see they're not that different from us, really".

"Except for the wings and superpowers and immortality" Tom muttered and Dean felt another small stab at the last word.

He should be used to it by now. He should have made his peace with it. He should never have allowed it to go this far.

But he had, and now he had to deal with it.

"Yeah, about that" he began. He had to tell them. Word would travel fast; he wouldn't have to explain it to his students next year, or the year after that, or the year after that, if he told this bunch, if he said it once.

"And it will be a special occasion, because Castiel" he always forced himself to say Cas' full name before his pupils, even if the angel introduced himself as "Cas" to them, "is turning 35 in ten days. Can anyone tell me why this makes his visit here special?"

Krissy's hand shot up. Dean would readily admit to himself that she was his favourite student; however, he was always careful to call them out equally in class.

Screw that, today. This subject was bad enough, he didn't need to worry about class dynamics.

"Yes, Krissy?"

"Angels at thirty-five are required to find a mate".

One stab more, the reminder that Cas had to find someone who made him happy, whose Grace could mingle with his own, someone who would spend eternity with him.

"Excellent. And?"

"They have to return to Heaven to look for a mate, and they aren't allowed to return to earth until they do". Suddenly, Krissy's voice dropped and an expression Dean didn't like, that was too much like pity, crossed her face. "It often takes decades for an angel to mate, centuries even".

Dean nodded, forced himself to speak through the lump in his throat.

"Correct. Old man that I am, it's highly unlikely that I see him again, but you could get lucky".

He said it lightly to get rid of the pity he could feel from his favourite student, but if anything, it became worse, and he wondered when he had given it away, whether he had pronounced Cas' name to often or if it had been a look, an expression, the tone of his voice.

Teenagers were incredibly perceptive when it came to stuff like that. He should have paid attention.

A glance at his watch confirmed that thankfully, only a few minutes remained, and when the bell rang he said his goodbye and made his way to the teacher's room, careful not to walk too quickly so that they wouldn't think he was upset.

It was, but it was problem, of his doing alone, and he could pretend everything was alright.

Of course others could not.

"How are you?"

He sighed as he recognized Charlie's voice. The bubbly IT teacher was his best friend aside from Cas, but she tended to ask questions when she really should have kept her mouth shut.

That precise question had become annoyingly familiar in the last few months. Not that he hadn't been asked before; but it seemed that every single member of his family, as well as his friends, had decided to begin conversations like that. Sam and Bobby, of course, watched him like hawks, Charlie hung on his every word when they were together, Benny thankfully kept to pats on his back and invitations to talk if he felt like it, Garth had begun looking at him like Mr. Fizzles might make an appearance soon and even Aaron had come visit from his Rabbi Seminary to see how he was doing.

"I'm fine" Dean said gruffly, putting the folder he'd been carrying in his hands on the desk with more force than strictly necessary.

"I can see that" was Charlie's only comment as she put a coffee-to-go in his hand, one from the good expensive shop not far from the school, and he smiled at her, feeling guilty.

It wasn't Charlie's fault that he was so bummed out.

It wasn't Cas'.

It was his own, nobody's but his own, and he wouldn't force anyone to share his bad mood.

"Sorry".

"No problem, my friend. So, you up for a girl's night out?"

Charlie had always invited all her friends to a "girl's night out" because she "didn't judge".

Another wave of guilt crashed over Dean as he realized he hadn't gone out with her in at least three months, but he shook his head.

"I've got plans".

He turned away because he didn't want to see the same pity in her eyes that he'd noticed in Krissy's.

In ten days, he reflected at the end of the day, his students rushing out of the classroom as the eager teenagers that they were, he would have all the time in the world to spend with Charlie and Benny and his brother.

In ten days, there would be nothing occupying his evenings.

In ten days Cas would be gone.

It didn't matter that Dean felt like his world was falling apart. It didn't matter that Cas had spent more time on earth than in Heaven since they had met in a Laundromat, where a twenty-five year old angel on his first tour downstairs had been fascinated by the necessity of washing one's clothes and had asked Dean if it was hard to do.

It didn't matter that Dean loved Cas.

Cas was leaving to find someone he could love, someone who was worthy of his love, someone he could spend forever with, and Dean wouldn't mar his farewell to earth by telling him he wanted what he couldn't have, that he'd spent the last few years wishing he could just kiss Cas when he chuckled at one of his bad joked or when he stared wide-eyed at the animals in the zoo or when he rambled on and on about bees.

Dean would give Cas the best ten days he had ever had on their planet, and then –

Then he would live his life without his best friend at his side. If he was lucky, he would see Casa gin when he was an old man, and he wasn't sure that Cas would even visit him then.

There'd be no reason to. Ten years were a mere nothing for an angel, for a being that was born to live millennia, to eventually watch the earth die.

There was of course one other possibility, but Dean didn't allow himself to think about it. If he did, he would wish for it, and that would be wrong.

Angels couldn't only merge their Grace with another. They could merge it with a human soul.

They then became mortal and powerless, their Grace turning soul-like, all that was left their wings and ability to fly.

Cas had beautiful wings; from their rare hugs Dean knew them to be warm and soft, and sometimes he wondered –

No; he couldn't even risk telling Cas about his feelings, not even as a goodbye, because Cas had a big heart and might take him just because he asked and he loved earth and humans so much, and Dean would condemn Cas to death.

He couldn't do that. His love for his best friend would stay buried, a shameful secret to be hidden, and when he was old and grey and alone and watched Sam's grandchildren running around it would still burn, still sting, still remind him of what he never should have let himself wish for.

He had brought this on himself, had indulged in too many touches, too many smiles, too many thoughts, until it had been too late and he was stuck loving someone who was not only incapable, but forbidden to love him back.

It was good that Dean was worth so little. If he'd been Sam, or Benny, or even Garth, it might have been dangerous to see Cas as often as he did, but enough failed relationships had proven that there was little to love about him. As long as he played along and kept his mouth shut, there was no danger to Cas.

Enough of the self-pity party, he decided, closing Baby's door with slightly more force than usual. It was time to make Cas' last few days on earth awesome.

He'd asked him what he wanted to do, naturally, but he knew him inside out, so he'd already planned the trip to the zoo and the visit to the lake where he'd tried to teach Cas fishing; he was also desperately hoping that Cas agreed with his plan to have one last movie marathon.

It was the one thing he allowed himself to wish for. One more evening with Cas at his side on the sofa, a soft wing now and then brushing against his shoulder or cheek when they moved, his profile soft in the light from the tv...

He shook his head. He wasn't going to act convincingly if he started to dwell on all this. And Cas knew him better than anyone, except Sam.

He had fooled him so far. He could fool him for the short time left.

He could do this. Ten days. He could do this. Ten days and Cas would be gone. Ten days and it would all be over.

A knock on his door. He recognized it immediately. It was Cas' knock, only he ever knocked that way, with a single, precise bump right in the middle of his door. He'd never hear it again after he left, and suddenly, that hurt more than anything.

He opened his door and forced himself to smile widely.

"Hey, Cas".

"Hello, Dean".

_Even after The Reveal, as the first visit of the new species was commonly called, angels preferred to stay in Heaven as they had done before. To this day, there have been only a few who stayed on Earth long enough to form meaningful relationships with humans; estimates range from 30 to 100 cases._

_Melody Carrews, The Handbook of Modern Angelology, p.312_


	2. Chapter 2

_Various religious leaders have attempted and continue to attempt, to communicate the human belief of an afterlife to the angels. Sadly, none seem to have responded with interest, and they firmly assert that to their knowledge, no human soul has ever entered Heaven._

_Questions as to whether it would be possible for a human to enter Heaven whilst alive and examine the habitat of angels have been met with a firm refusal. Even those angels who, unlike the rest of their kin, communicate freely with humans appear to be extremely private in regard of what they call their "nest"._

_Tobias Metcalf, Houses and Nests – on the inability to communicate properly with the Messengers of God, Angelology Magazine nr. 72/2015, p. 42_

"To my knowledge, angels were surprised and quite baffled when they found out about the human concept of Heaven. Since we do not know what happens to human souls after they die, however, and Heaven is infinite, there might very well be something to the belief in the afterlife".

Dean watched as Cas once more mesmerized one of his classes, and his heart pounded in a painful rhythm, _the last time, the last time, the last time._

It had done that since he'd opened the door for Cas, ten days before they were to part forever.

Making burgers for Cas that evening.

_The last time._

Going to the zoo with his animal-loving friend, Cas spending too much time in the little house where they demonstrated how honey was collected.

_The last time._

_His surprise the next day, a trip to a bee farm outside of Lawrence, Cas' yes wide and happy, the smile on his lips, his wings stretched wide and beautiful, so beautiful._

_The last time._

_Forcing Cas to watch Star Wars again yesterday, only getting a few hours of sleep, but it was worth it._

_The last time._

As Cas continued to explain that angels were not that different from humanity after all and that there was no reason for certain prejudices that had arisen since they had first descended to earth, Dean watched his profile, his blue eyes, his breath-taking wings, his lips moving.

Cas hadn't aged a day since they met. Still as mature, as stunning as he had been when he had become of age. He would still look this when – if – he returned. He would be mated to someone just as beautiful. And Dean, old, wrinkled, unwanted, would look at him and feel his heart break all over again, and that was if he was lucky, if he for some reason was allowed to see Cas again, one last time.

He felt eyes on him – unusual in this unit, when everyone was concentrating on the angel.

It was Krissy. She was mustering him with the pity he dreaded, and he only glanced briefly at her before acting like he was interested in what Cas had to say once more.

He'd looked after Krissy, watched out whether she showed any signs of depression after her mom had died three years back. Their similar experiences had them allowed to form a bond that was a little stronger than normal between teachers and students; he wondered when she had known, when she had put the pieces together.

He hoped she hadn't told anyone. Thank God it wasn't like her; he didn't want his heartbreak discussed at the lunch table.

After the class ended, several students hung around until they had to get to the next class, and as they left with disappointed faces, Dean laughed and patted Cas' shoulder.

"The star of the hour once more".

Cas blushed. Dean knew he shouldn't have taken pride in making him flush; Cas hated it, thought he looked stupid. In truth it was adorable.

"This year the students seemed very interested".

Dean nodded. "It's a good class".

"I'll miss them".

Dean felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Cas had told him he'd miss a lot of things in the past week. Trees. Streets. Bees.

He'd never said he'd miss a particular person, but now he'd said he'd miss Dean's students.

He had yet to say he'd miss Dean.

And Dean, stupidly, wrongly, wished Cas to miss him. Not much. Not enough to hurt. Just a little. Just enough to say it.

But Cas didn't. He just continued to smile at Dean, that soft, wistful smile, and the teacher took a deep breath and soldiered on.

They were having lunch with Sam.

Dean's younger brother had become good friends with Cas too, and he wanted to spend some more time with him as well. It was natural and understandable, and Dean hated that he felt jealous of Cas' minutes, of every last second he spent on earth.

Cas hadn't even said that he'd miss him.

Sam happily hugged Cas, as he did every time they met, and Dean wished for the same easy feelings. He'd only hugged Cas a few times over the years, and he only would once more.

He let Sam chat with Cas. It wasn't quite the he'd see of him, since Dean had organized a party of all their friends for the next evening, so that Cas didn't have to flutter around saying goodbye.

The last evening, Cas told him years ago, when Dean didn't yet dwell on farewells and lonely decades watching the sky, looking for his angel who'd never come back, he wanted to spend with Dean, only with Dean.

He told himself it was as good as a "I'll miss you" and he almost believed it.

So Cas and Sam hugged at the end of the lunch, and Dean and the angel spent the afternoon in the movies. One cinema in town had been kind enough to make seats large enough so angels would be comfortable with their wings.

Cas had a thing for children's movies, so Dean paid for the newest Disney flick, and watched Cas more than the stupid flick about some magical curse that was lifted by True Love's Kiss or something like that.

He hoped Sam wouldn't call him later. His brother had been on a quest to get him to confess his feelings for years. He seemed to think that he had a chance. All the more reason to keep his mouth shut. Not that it was true.

There was no way an angel would fall for someone like him.

He wasn't kind, or good, or noble. He wasn't particularly bright or polite, but had somehow got lucky and got into college and landed a job at a school he actually liked.

When he thought of someone who could be with Cas, he thought of someone like Sam, who'd grown up to be remarkable despite only having Dean to look after him when they were younger. Not of his pathetic self.

"Dean? Are you alright?"

Cas had noticed he wasn't watching the movie.

"I'm perfect, Cas" he said, forcing himself to look at the screen.

_The last time._

The party the next day went without a hitch, except for one attempt of intervention from an unexpected quarter.

Dean believed there'd be another "Hey, brother" speech from Benny, or a passive-aggressive bitch face from Sam, or a sympathetic, tearful talk with Charlie.

Instead it was Aaron who dragged him into a corner. Freaking Aaron.

"You should tell him".

"Not going to" he replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Apart from the risk of death?"

"After many happy years together?"

"Don't, Aaron" Dean said, rubbing his temples, "Just don't".

Aaron had noticed pretty early on that Dean was in love with Cas. He supposed that he'd ended their whatever-it-had-been because it was taking up too much time he could have spent with his best friend had been a hint that couldn't be ignored. But Aaron had never really mentioned it, had taken their descent from something into friendship with a shrug and a smile.

Dean didn't think he'd do this, so the only way to deal is turn around and return to Cas' side.

Cas was giving him a strange look, and Dean was reminded that he'd always been a little distant with Aaron, even though he seemed to like the guy fine regardless.

He certainly hadn't raised objection to his presence, so Dean shook it off as one of cas' queer spells and squeezed his shoulder.

Nonetheless, he was relieved when everyone, even Cas, left. The knowledge that they all, all except the person it concerned the most, knew, and that they were waiting for him to do something, to try and condemn Cas to death, and that they all thought it would have been a good thing had been a little too much to handle.

He hoped Cas hadn't thought him too out of spirits. At least they had one more evening. Dean could leave him with a good impression, good memories.

The last evening.

The Last Evening.

He had no idea why Cas wanted to spend it like they had spent so many others. He didn't want anything special or grand; he just wanted to have dinner and some laughs with Dean, spend the night on the couch (and what he did there Dean would never know; guy didn't sleep but apparently liked to pretend to) and leave at sunrise like he had to.

Dean would stay awake. He knew Cas; if he was asleep, he wouldn't wake him. And he desperately needed these last few moments, a last smile, a last hug. He had to tell Cas that he would miss him. It was the one confession he'd allow himself.

He took a shower and laid down. It took him a long time to drift off. Cas had had to go to Heaven for some talk with his superior.

Dean never had trouble getting rest when he knew him to be in the apartment.

As he fell asleep he thought about tomorrow, the last day he would ever get with, loathe as he was to admit it, the love of his life.

Predictably, he had a nightmare.

_He was old, very old. He didn't remember how old he was._

_He was limping down the street, and his eyes weren't doing a very good job anymore, which was why he only recognized him after nearly running into him._

" _Cas!"_

_It was indeed Cas, as he had last seen him, looking at him unconcerned._

" _It's me. Dean"._

_Another angel came to stand beside Cas._

_She was beautiful. Cas took her hand._

" _I'm sorry. I don't know anyone named Dean"._

He woke up. Tears were burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Later. When it was over, when Cas was gone, Dean would allow himself to cry. A short time, as befit the occasion. He was saying goodbye to a friend who was leaving to find a mate, to be happy; grieving would be wrong.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to be strong for this, for the last greeting, the last smile, the last goodbye.

He wanted to make Cas happy. He had succeeded for nine days.

He could succeed for a few more hours.

_The mating of angels is a ritual that has been supposed to be similar to marriage, but sadly little corroborating evidence is to be found because most do not answer questions about what they call "a holy alliance"._

_Human-angel mating, while possible, has stayed rare. There have been six confirmed instances, four in Europe, one in the United States and one in Africa; all of the relationships lasting until the death of one partner and, according to the couples, very happy._

_The explanation for the rarity of angel-human mating is simple. While human and angels are compatible, most angels, if pressed, admit that the price of being banned from Heaven and living a human life (except for the ability to fly) is simply too high to contemplate mating with a human. Unless members of their family (mated or unmated and younger than thirty-five) visit them, they are left on earth without any attempt of communication from Heaven and unable to try themselves._

_Kenneth Palmer, The Mating Ritual – The Big Question, p. 479_


	3. Chapter 3

_Little is known of the ritual itself, apart from the vows being uttered in Enochian, the angel's native language; not even the wording has been communicated to humans. Some theories claim that it binds indeed the graces of two angels together, but none have adequately explained the meaning of this scenario._

_John Drake, Theories and Speculation: The Truth About Angels, p.211_

He barely paid attention to his students that day, but he decided that no one could blame him for it. He'd soon have all the time on the world to bestow on classes and his brother and his friends. Let him feel sad at school for one day. Thankfully it was Friday; he'd have all weekend to nurse his broken heart and return to work and life with a happy attitude, acting like he didn't care that Cas was off to find his soulmate.

He left hastily so Charlie wouldn't try to talk to him and went shopping.

It was the last time he bought Cas' favourite beer – _another last time, another last time –_ and Dean almost tore up in the stupid isle of the stupid store, and he drove home going way above the speed limit but God damn it, he needed some release before he had to pretend for the rest of his life.

He had never given Cas a key because the angel had never shown that he'd like one, and he was glad for it now because that meant Cas wouldn't be awkwardly handing it back.

When Cas' knock echoed against the door, he took one deep breath. Just one.

_The last time._

Cas wore the same suit and trench coat he had worn the day they met and hadn't laid off since, Dean believed. The clothes looked as brand new as they had in the Laundromat ten years ago, and Dean told himself that the look of an askew tie shouldn't make him want to cry. Nothing of this should be special because it was the last time; if he didn't let it be special to him, it would hurt less.

He didn't really believe it, but he smiled at Cas as he heard the old greeting "Hello, Dean" regardless.

Cas looked... haggard. Worn down. A little sad, maybe. Dean knew he left earth reluctantly. He loved nature, he loved animals, he loved flying, soaring over the skies.

He refused to believe that Cas was sad because of him. He was nothing to cry over.

"Hey, Cas. Want a beer?"

Cas nodded without really looking at him. That was strange. Cas had always had the habit of staring at Dean, to a degree that Charlie had once called "creepily endearing". He'd never avoided Dean's eyes.

As he handed him the beer, the thought that Cas knew flashed through this Dean's mind.

No. Oh God please no. He didn't want to have this discussion. Ever.

But then, Cas, staring at the beer bottle, said, "There is something I'd like to ask of you, Dean."

"Anything".

He answered before his mind had caught up, but he knew he was true. Whatever Cas wanted him to do, he'd do it. As long as Cas was still here.

"You've shown me much, and I'm very thankful..." Cas had never sounded so timid before. What could he possible ask to make him feel that self-conscious?

"But there is one thing."

And he looked at Dean, completely serious and calm, and continued, "I have never participated in sexual intercourse".

He opened his mouth but closed it again when he realized he'd forgotten how to speak. Was Cas asking what he thought he was asking? And if, was it right to do it? Cas wanted to sleep with him. But he had no idea why Dean would agree, wouldn't know that he didn't do it as a favour, but because of thousands little stolen moment when he'd looked at his friend and seen everything he'd ever wanted...

But _he could have Cas_. He could have this, and in years, when he was feeling sad and pathetic and alone, he could have the memory to keep him warm.

In the end, the decision was easy.

Cas was relieved when Dean didn't get angry or seem particularly shocked. He had thought about his request for a long time, and had always known that should he utter it, he would do so only on his last night, during the last few hours he'd spend with Dean.

It was wrong, utterly wrong and despicable, to betray his friend like this. Dean had been nothing but good to him, had shown him all there was to humanity, he owed him countless happy hours; and yet he was lying to him.

He didn't want to spend the night with Dean because he wished for experience.

He wanted to because he loved Dean.

He had for almost as long as he had known him. Not a single moment passed in which he didn't wish to mingle his grace with the bright soul of the wonderful man who had decided to befriend a lost angel.

But Dean didn't want him, couldn't want him that way. While he had eventually admitted that he was attracted to both genders – and had thus inadvertently nourished Cas' useless hopes – he'd never given him any indication to think that he was interested in Cas.

Plus, even if he had been, there was no way of knowing for how long, or whether he'd even wish to be mutually exclusive; for humans, relationships meant a lot of different things; and Cas wanted nothing less than to mate Dean.

Heaven, immortality, his siblings – it meant little to him. He'd always been an outsider, always wishing to see the Earth, ever since he had been born; and when he'd tried to put his feelings into words, Dean had laughed and called him a mermaid and Cas still didn't understand why.

But Dean didn't wish to mate, and Cas had just asked him to give himself to him, to pretend for a few short hours before he had to leave and search for someone he would not find in Heaven, but who would live upon earth and probably soon forget about the angel who'd been confused by washing machines.

Cas sometimes thought Dean hoped that they'd eventually see each other again, once he was mated and allowed to return to earth. But it would never happen. The only being he would ever love enough to desire the bond was beyond his reach.

This was the last time he would ever be with him.

He should have know that Dean, who didn't like to talk about his feelings, would prefer to act instead of discussing things further.

The kiss took him by surprise, but even with his limited experience he was able to reciprocate.

He had never understood the humans' need to use metaphors and similes. He finally did.

Dean kissed him and he saw stars.

Long before it was over, long before desire had pushed them over the edge, before they had stopped caressing each other and lay on Dean's bed panting, Dean knew it had been a mistake.

He would never forget a moment of this, would never forget how Cas felt against him, every move, every breath ingrained in his mind, his heart.

No one else would ever come close to this.

No one else would ever feel this good.

He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. Cas took him in his arms, put his wings around him. He buried his face in Cas' neck, somehow keeping his muscles from trembling, betraying him.

"I'll miss you" he mumbled. It was the only confession he allowed himself.

"I'll miss you too" Cas answered, and Dean wished his heart hadn't soared at the words. Cas shouldn't miss him. Cas should be looking for someone, the perfect match for him, not missing Dean, who'd never deserved his friendship, much less this.

He started whispering words Dean recognized as Enochian. Maybe it was a blessing; maybe it was a goodbye.

Dean was feeling strangely exhausted – the sex had been fantastic, but he still should have been able to keep his eyes open – and Cas was gently stroking his back and still mumbling words that were strangely calming, lulling him to rest.

He knew as he lost the fight against sleep that Cas was too polite to wake him, and that when he woke up, Cas would be gone.

Cas should never have allowed himself to whisper the words of the bonding ritual into Dean's skin, a mockery of what he could never have.

Yet he had to say them once, even though Dean's soul wouldn't accept the offer, and therefore the bond wouldn't be formed. He had to say them once in his existence that would be spent loving someone who'd never considered the possibility.

Suddenly, he wished the human beliefs were true. He wished they went to Heaven when they died.

He wished he could wait for Dean.

He held him in his arms and wings and thought he'd never loved him as much as he at this moment.

His mind was growing sluggish; maybe their earlier activities had exhausted him. He didn't mind. For the first and the last time, he could rest next to the only being in all of creation he would ever love.

Dean woke up. Cas was gone.

Dean felt like screaming or crying and did neither.

He showered and ignored the missed calls and texts on his phone.

He wandered into the kitchen. He needed coffee.

The rest of his life had officially begun.

Cas was in his kitchen, buttering toast. His chest was bare, his wings almost glowing in the sunlight streaming in through the window.

"Cas?" he asked, not believing what he saw. Perhaps he was dreaming. Or he had gone insane.

Cas turned around and smiled a bigger smile than Dean had ever seen on him.

"Dean!"

And then he was being kissed, and he figured he might as well go with it.

It was when Cas breathed against his throat "My beautiful mate" that his brain caught on.

He pushed him away.

"What?"

"I said the words. Yesterday, I pledged myself to you." Cas cradled his face in his hand.

"And your soul accepted the bond. I didn't know what had happened until I woke up this morning, but that your soul clung to my grace and that we mated – it proves that you love me as I love you".

He sounded awed.

"But that - " Elation and shock fought in Dean's mind.

"But that means you'll die, Cas!"

"Yes" he confirmed, casually, carelessly.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because" he said simply, "I get to live with you first".

And he kissed him again, and Dean couldn't resist the temptation, and it went on and on until he pushed him away once more.

"Cas – we have to talk about this".

"Why?"

"Why? Because you more or less angel-married us, and now you're going to live with me, and don't get me wrong, it's everything I've ever wanted, but what about you having to eat and to sleep now, not to mention that you'll age and die, and you'll need a job and – you don't even have a last name!"

Cas wings hugged him, drawing him closer.

"I do" he said softly. "The antecedents show that in a case of angel-human mating, the angel takes the last name of the human. Castiel Winchester – I like it".

"But – but – " Dean stuttered "You can't tell me that you are completely relaxed about this – "

"I am".

"But how – "

"I'm with you".

And he sounded and looked so sincere that Dean had no choice but to believe and kiss him again.

Sam got the surprise of his life half an hour later when he, concerned that Dean hadn't taken his calls or answered his texts, decided to check on him and found his brother making out with his friend – Sam supposed his brother-in-law now – on the couch.

The next day, there was a similar party to the one held a three days previously, but this time, Dean was happier than he'd ever been and Cas did not once leave his side, once of his wings wrapped securely around him.

_First Angel-Human Mating Confirmed In A Century, Seventh Overall_

_It has been confirmed that, for the first time in a century, an angel has mated a human and thus renounced his immortality and kinship to Heaven._

_This is the seventh interracial mating since the Reveal, and the second that has taken place in the United States._

_Interracial mating is an extremely rare phenomenon; sources point to it taking place in or around Lawrence, Kansas._

_Authorities approached for information told the press that they had been asked to simply quote one of the happy couple – "Tell them I'm a damn lucky bastard"._

_Lawrence Journal-World, 13th August 2015_


End file.
